Christmas
by Tigerbread
Summary: 13YL - Haru and Gokudera decorate the Christmas tree together again, but this year with the help of their son.


Christmas.

"God damn these stupid Christmas lights!" Gokudera cursed as he proceeded to pulling the multiple wires that entangled his fingers with great strength.

"Hahi! Don't do that Hayato! Those lights cost a lot of money!"

"Well they clearly weren't worth it if you can't even use them."

"Well if you had put them properly away last year like I told you, then we wouldn't be having this problem."

Gokudera looked at his wife with an irritated expression on his face. Oh, how he hated it when she was right, though he never would admit it of course. Over the 3 years they been married, he had finally learnt she wasn't as stupid as she made out to be. Yet whenever he decided not to take on her advice, i.e. with the Christmas lights, she would always have a giant victory over him as he struggled with his fate.

Haru held out her hand towards her husband, to which he understood and passed the lights over to her, mumbling a sarcastic 'good luck with that'. Gokudera got up to continue with wrapping tinsel around the tree, and Haru sat herself in his place as she started to delicately untangle the wires. It hadn't even been 5 minutes when Haru stood up. She smiled as she held up the lights in front of her.

"Done!"

Gokudera stared at her briefly before looking away, cursing under his breath. Haru giggled, placed the lights over the chair and made her way over to Gokudera. She wrapped her arms his waist from behind, and rested her head on his back.

"Come on, don't be such a grump. It's meant to be Christmas."

Gokudera turned around; still wearing a slight miserable expression, yet a hint of blush dusted his cheeks. He wouldn't make eye contact with her, as again he knew she was right.

"Fine." He muttered, "Sorry."

Haru's face practically lit up as she looked up at the man she loved. She giggled again.

"I mean, it can't be helped if I'm just naturally better at things than you are." Gokudera's eyes finally met with hers. His expression softened and a smirk grew in its place.

"Is that so?" he replied, as his hands made their way to rest on her waist, "Well I'm pretty sure there are plenty of things that I'm better at." Haru still looked up at him as her hands were now travelling up his torso.

"Like what exactly?" she asked, her arms now wrapped around his neck. They both leaned their heads slowly together and shared a small yet loving kiss. Gokudera moved his lips towards her ear.

"I'll show you later." He whispered seductively.

Haru giggled even more, before she heard a door creaking open. She looked over to see a small boy, rubbing his eyes as though he had just woken up.

"Sweetheart!" Haru smiled at her son as she let go of Gokudera to pick the small boy up, "Did we wake you up?" The child nodded.

"Ah, sorry about that kiddo," Gokudera said as he placed a hand on the boy's head, ruffling his hair lightly. The boy really had taken after his father, from looks to the silver hair that was now sticking up thanks to Gokudera.

"Do you want to help Mommy and Daddy with the Christmas tree then?" Haru asked, receiving yet another nod. She then placed him down onto the sofa next to a sleeping Uri, before handing him a shiny red bauble for him to play with.

Both parents looked proudly at their son as he rolled the bauble over the sofa around him, disturbing Uri from her slumber. Gokudera leaned towards Haru.

"Hey, don't you think we should get him some help for his speech?"

"Hahi? What on earth are you on about Hayato? He's perfectly fine, not to mention he's still a baby!"

"He's 19 months old Haru, he should be talking by now. And he's not a baby anymore; the kid can walk by himself."

Haru picked up a few Christmas decorations before hanging them on the tree. Gokudera picked up a few for him and did the same.

"There's nothing to be concerned about Hayato. I bet he'll say his first word any day now."

Gokudera glanced at the brunette, "And what makes you say that?"

"A woman's intuition. That, and the fact it's Christmas; all sorts of miracles can happen."

Gokudera chuckled and glanced over to his wife, who was concentrating on decorating the tree. Even after 3 years of marriage, that 14 year old girl he remembered still existed in the present Haru, and her stating such childish beliefs reminded him of that, and how he slowly but surely fell in love with her.

"Well I just hope he doesn't inherit that speech impediment of yours."

"Hahi? What speech impediment?"

"That one." Gokudera pointed a finger towards her, "'Hahi.'"

"That isn't a speech impediment, Haru chooses to say that!"

"Oh, speaking in 3rd person again are we? Haven't heard that for a while!"

As the banter continued between the couple, the young boy stopped stroking the top of the cat's head, much to Uri's delight. He grabbed the bauble his mother had given him, slid off the sofa, and toddled towards her. He pulled gently on Haru's skirt, causing to stop mid-sentence and look down at him. She smiled and picked him up.

"Oh darling, did you want to put your bauble on the tree?" the boy nodded, "okay then, just let mommy know where you want to put it." She lifted him higher and higher as her son giggled more and more. When she stopped, he turned his head to look at her and waved his arms as if to tell her he wanted to go even higher.

"Mommy can't lift you any higher than that sweetie; I'm too short you see."

"Give him here." Gokudera plucked his son out of Haru's hands and proceeded with lifting him higher. He had only lifted him about 4 inches more when the young boy pointed his short arms towards the tree. Understanding him, Gokudera moved the boy closer towards the tree for him to rest the bauble on one the thin branches in front. When he had finished doing so, Gokudera brought him back to cradle him in his arms.

"Well, I'd pretty much done with the baubles. All we need to do is throw on the lights and we're set." Gokudera passed his son over to Haru in order to grab the lights to finish off the tree. Haru began rocking him lightly in her arms, cooing to him softly.

Gokudera finished off by plugging the lights into the socket that was hidden behind the tree and switched it on. He got up and dusted off the pine needles that stuck to his trousers in the process. Stepping back to look at the final outcome, he wrapped his arm around Haru's shoulders.

"Well, what d'you think?"

"Hayato…"

"Hm?"

"You forgot the star at the top of the tree."

Gokudera cursed under his breath again as Haru giggled at him. An idea formed in Gokudera's mind.

"Does junior want to help his dad put the star on the tree then?" Gokudera asked as glanced down at his son. His smile fell when he noticed the boy had fallen asleep. Gokudera had finally discovered something only he and his son could do together without Haru, even if it was something as small as lifting him higher than Haru could just to place something on the tree. He watched as the boy's chest rose up and down with each breath he took and couldn't help but smile again.

"We can do it in the morning." Gokudera whispered, stroking his son's head. He looked at Haru, whose face was beaming with happiness. They walked together out of the lounge and up the stairs to the nursery, trying to stay as quiet as possible to not wake the child up. Haru placed the boy carefully in his cot, smiling down at him. Gokudera wrapped his arms around Haru's waist from behind, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Haru." She turned her head to see him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Hayato." They looked lovingly into each other's eyes for a brief moment, "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you going to show me what things you better at than me?"

Gokudera chuckled before grasping her hand and slowly led her out of the room into their own bedroom.

"Ha, well prepare to be amazed." He said, before swinging the door shut. Before the door had completely closed, the last thing that could be seen was Haru throwing her arms around Gokudera's neck as he grabbed her waist, pulling in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>DONE! FINALLY DONE!<p>

Just to let you know guys, the idea of this piece wasn't mine; this was a request from EmmaSwoon.

Sorry it took so long, just been quite busy lately, and not to mention this is my 2nd time writing it, as my computer decided not to save it the first time. But it's finally done, thank goodness.

I hope you guys enjoyed it, and EmmaSwoon I hope this was what you wanted and I sincerely apologise if it wasn't.

Merry Christmas everyone. :)


End file.
